


Prized Piggy

by FeederMercury



Series: Whipped Cream (A Series Of Maylor Smut) [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bowl Feeding, Butt Plugs, Chubby Roger Taylor, Dessert & Sweets, Explicit Sexual Content, Feedee Roger Taylor, Feeder Brian May, Feeding, Feedism, Fetish, Food Kink, Food Sex, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Maylor - Freeform, Pet Names, Pig Pet Play, Pig Play, Piggy Roger Taylor, Roger Taylor Weight Gain, Sexual Content, Situational Humiliation, Stuffing, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, Weight Gain Kink, feedee, feeder, feederism, gainer, yes piggy roger taylor is the tag. this is so kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/FeederMercury
Summary: Roger is Brian's not so little prized piggy.





	Prized Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So my first wg fic not for tumblr in a little while, hmmm? Ive done so many wg fics (small ones) as requests from people like yall and its been great. I was gonna call this one called Piggy, Piggy but I felt repetitive? Idk i cant decide if i like this one or Piggy, Piggy but whatever. I missed writing full wg fanfics for here and not just tumblr so i hope yall like this one. I didn't hold back at all, I really wrote what I wanted to so I hope yall love it :)  
> also ive decided to make this apart of Whipped Cream because it is maylor smut and its my series so i can do whatever i want honestly LMAO  
> (my tumblr is Feedermercury if you wanna send some requests or chat!) *also my other ao3 where I write non-wg fics is GroovynSpoiled*

"Get on your belly, piggy."

"Yes, sir."

A hand came down to seize Roger's round cheeks tight and he looked up to the owner of the hand.

"Piggies _don't_ speak," Brian reminded with his hold becoming more intense. Roger only nodded in return and his face was released. 

Before he could get the opportunity, Brian shoved him to his hands and knees where he pushed his rear into the air and wagged his curled tail temptingly. The plug inside of him hardly moved when he did, but the rubber pig tail attached to the end bounced up and down smoothly.

Accompanied by his tail was the pink floppy ears on his head and rubber snout balanced on his nose that was held by a string around his face.

"Good piggy, now show me how famished you are," Brian commanded, advancing his head into an emptied bowl before perching on the floor next to his partner who had a smile creeping across his face.

Roger pushed his rump into the air and wagged once again, but this time he oinked and rubbed his face into the empty pink dish. His snout scraped against the bottom, creating a squeaking noise, and he smiled brightly. Roger glanced up at his lover and sat upon his butt, eyebrows moving up flirtatiously.

Brian suppressed a smile. "I'm not convinced." He placed his fingers under the crest of Roger's belly and bounced it gently as he could then watched the doughy and un-fed paunch jiggle. "Show me how greedy and hungry you are. You _are_ hungry, yeah?"

Roger nodded urgently and put both of his hands over his stomach then pinched the plump flesh, moaning with his eyes trembling shut in desire.

"God, you're so needy." Brian scolded and bent forward to press a kiss against the plastic snout Roger donned. "Fine, I think you deserve it."

Brian sat up from his position and flicked Roger's floppy pink ears with a snicker. He pulled a cake from the fridge along with a gallon of chocolate milk. Roger eyed it hungrily and licked his lips, the pink tongue swiping his mouth over and over to catch the drool forming at his chops.

The brunette took a spoon and sunk it into the cake, teasing it over the top of Roger's mouth before flicking it into the metal bowl with a ringing plop. More and more spoon-fulls of cake were slapped into the container until it nearly spilled out from the top. Roger eagerly bent down to begin eating but his hair was tugged which forced him to sit straight.

"I don't recall you asking. Try that again, piggy."

"Please?" 

Brian watched patiently. "Try again, _Piggy_."

Roger smiled and knew he'd performed his amusement too far and bent back down to his hands and knees despite his hair still being tugged. He perched his head up and gave a loud and low-pitched grunt followed by another small _oink_.

Brian released the grip on the back of his hair and he bent down once more, this time burying his face into the cake filled bowl. His cheeks were immediately coated in whipped cream and chocolate sauce from the rich cake, and he moaned in pleasure.

His lips slipped a few unintentional grunts and oinks which made Brian grin with a hand running over his back and to his love handles where he spread his palm out and caressed the smooth pudge. Both of their faces were flushed bright red in arousal, and Brian's body only reddened with each sound Roger made. He was such a good, _greedy_ piggy.

"You're so desperate," Brian cooed just by Roger's ear. Chills pushed their way through the blonde's arms but he continued to advance his face into the bowl gluttonously as if he hadn't eaten in days.

The bottom of the bowl wasn't far and he struck it after a few more gulping bites. Desperate and selfish. He was making a literal hog of himself, and he could feel his cock throbbing in excitement upon understanding how he must seem at the moment.

"Want more?" Brian asked while sitting cross-legged in front of his title pet. Roger didn't have to answer because just before he did, Brian was plopping more cake into the bowl followed by pouring in a bit of syrupy chocolate milk.

"Just in case you're getting thirsty. I can't have that, can I?"

Roger shook his head and tucked back into the bowl. The milk sloshed over the sides of the bowl and drenched his cheeks, washing away the dried crumbs left on his face and soaking into the cake to make it soft and easy to quickly dig into.

He was beginning to get a bit full but he paid no attention to it in favor of continuing to lap up the milk from the bowl like a dog. Brian came behind him and supported both hands across his gut. It was still soft, but he could feel it hardening with each slurp and bite.

Brian rubbed with both hands, circling over the crest and peak of his stomach, to ease some of the fullness to will more to fit for his pet. Roger whined erotically with each pressure-intensifying stroke on his filling belly.

Now finished with his second serving, he sat up and rested his palms against the top of his stomach with his eyes lazily closing. Brian sat in front of him and ran his thumb over the string attached to the pig muzzle covering his nose while his free hand pressed against Roger's cock.

"Are you finished, pet?" Brian pushed ahead and circled him to get to his front, his own stomach brushing against Roger's, and nibbled the blonde's bottom lip gently.

Roger responded without words. Instead, he opted to lay on his back with his stomach out and push his hips higher, squirming. His tail bounced side to side beneath him and Brian pushed him downward to match his back to the floor.

He pressed the palm of his hand just below his navel and he whimpered. His eyes swerved closed and whimpered from both the fullness pressing against him and the way Brian dipped down just moments after to kiss his abdomen.

"My little prize pig," Brian plunged his tongue inside of Roger's deep belly-button and he trembled underneath the sympathetic wetness.

"Not little," Roger murmured. His hands went to the top of his own tummy and then he brushed over Brian's cheeks.

"You were little a few cakes ago." He said while making a point to pinch his love handles. "Now you're my piglet."

Brian crinkled his nose and Roger followed suit, his rubber pig snout curling upward. 

Roger beamed and opened his mouth for more rich cake. Brian obliged his demand and took a spoon full of his cake before shoveling it in. The bite took up both of his cheeks and forced them to push out.

Now he really looked like an absolute pig, ready to be entered into a competition. He'd certainly win the blue ribbon prize.

"I should auction you to the highest bidder. You're fattened up enough, I bet they'd give anything to have such a delightful and plump piggy."

Roger giggled through his mouthful and opened his mouth up for more.

"Greedy boy," Brian said, opening the gallon of chocolate milk and beginning to pour it straight into his gaping mouth.

Roger drank and drank until he couldn't possibly fit anymore. He turned his head and milk streamed down his cheeks and into his hair, then to the floor. Brian let up and the blonde caught his breath in short pants.

"I feel so big, but I'm still hungry..."

"Have you heard the saying that a good piggy doesn't stop eating until it pops?"

Roger looked up and met Brian's eager eyes. He looked hungrier than Roger was and he wasn't sure if he should be nervous or excited.

When the rest of the cake was scooped into his dish with a noisy flop, Roger realized he was more than excited for the challenge that was just set in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> The end quote of the piggy thing- I don't mean literal popping cause thats ominous lmao dont think of it like that. I mean full to the point of feeling like you will- not literal. Anyways follow my tumblr Feedermercury for more content like this and some Spoiled Brat stuff ;)


End file.
